Walmart Intercom Pranks
by Feardancer
Summary: A gang of DDR dancers go to Walmart to cause trouble.  Will they get by before getting caught?


On Friday Night, Rage, Akira, Sa-Ja, and I were looking for something interesting on TV until my cell phone rang. The caller ID said Emi was calling. I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear.

"What's up, Emi?"

"Hey, Yuni," she said. "Gus and I were on our way to Walmart to... play some intercom pranks."

This wasn't like Emi at all. "Really? Then, someone's turning you into a bad girl."

"Well, we were wondering if you, Rage, Sa-Ja, and Akira wanted to come with us."

I knew Rage and Sa-Ja would be up to it, but I wasn't so sure about Akira. He was always keeping me out of trouble. But, it wouldn't hurt him to have some fun causing trouble.

"Hold on, Emi..." I held my hand over the receiver. "Hey, Emi and Gus are going to Walmart... to do intercom pranks. Wanna go?"

"Emi? Doing pranks at Walmart?" Rage asked with a smirk. "Sounds like fun. Haven't done that in a while."

"And, it will be something that Yuni will never do." Akira said. "What if we get banned?"

"Well, Walmart is a little light on employees these days," Sa-Ja commented. "It wouldn't hurt to cause a riot."

I smiled and held the phone to my ear again. "Emi, looks like we're coming."

"What?" Akira yelled. "No way!"

"Great!" Emi cheered. "We'll see you then."

I turned off my cell phone. "Come on, Akira. We're not exactly getting into trouble if we're causing it."

Rage took my hand. "She's got a point. Come on, man. It'll be fun."

"Please, Akira?" Sa-Ja begged playfully. "For me and Yuni?"

He sighed. "All right."

Five minutes later, we arrived at the huge building. A lot of cars were parked in the parking lot. We met Emi and Gus at the entrance of the building. I hugged my best friend.

"We're so glad you guys made it." she said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

We went inside and checked for employees. Most of them were at registers, helping customers, and placing items at random orders. The keys to the intercom were to use phones at random aisles in the big store. The employees used codes to use the intercom. But, Gus actually watched an employee use it and he had it written down. At the food section, Rage was going first.

He placed his hand on the phone. "What's the code?"

"Pound, nine, and six." Gus answered. "Try it."

Rage picked up the phone and the buttons. There was a beep all over the store. It worked! Now, the magic was about to happen.

"Attention Walmart shoppers," Rage began. "All under garments are on sale fifty percent off for the next fifteen minutes. Thank you." He hung up.

Emi and I giggled while Gus, Akira, and Sa-Ja laughed. We left the food section before an employee could find us. Luckily, no one saw us. Our next stop was at a fitting room where no one was present. Emi picked up the phone and dial the right buttons.

"Code three at warehouses!" she screamed and hung up the phone. "Awesome."

A group of employees were running to warehouses. I coulding help but laugh with Sa-Ja. I couldn't believe those people were suckers. When we reached to the boy's toy section, Akira picked up the phone and waited for the intercom beep to stop.

"If you like cheese, raise your hand." He hung up the phone and laughed a little bit. "I'm havin' fun now."

"See?" I asked obviously. "I told you that you'd have fun."

We went to electronics where no employees were present. Gus picked up the phone while I was watching for incoming employees.

The intercom echoed belches. Very smooth, Gus. Very smooth. Rage laughed with Gus. Sa-Ja found another phone by clothing. She picked it up, dial the code, and held the receiver over her mouth.

"Bob Saget, report to the Customer's Service desk, Bob Saget, report to the Customer's Service desk." She waited one minute, then picked up the phone. "Bob, if you don't get the eff at Customer's Service desk, you're fired! YOU'RE FIRED, BOB!" She slammed the phone.

We all laughed. Finally, it was my turn. The last phone was at the wall paint aisle. I had a good one. I looked over at Rage.

"Rage, let's try a silly duet of Jingle Bells."

"Yeah!"

Rage pushed the numbers while I held the phone. The intercom sounded. I didn't want people to hear our voices of angels, so we did an off-key notes. Rage wailed and laughed while I continued to sing. After the song, we hung up the phone. The group was laughing. We made an exit out of Walmart. While Gus and Akira were talking with Sa-Ja and Emi, Rage and I were standing by Akira's black Camaro.

"My favorite part was our duet." he whispered sweetly in my ear. "Even though it wasn't our really voices."

"It was funny." I agreed. "I think Sa-Ja wins, though."

"Well, we might have some competition then."

"See you, Yuni and Rage." Emi called.

We waved at her and Gus. I looked up at Rage. His eyes closed as he laid a loving kiss on my lips. My hands were placed on his cheeks while his left hand was rubbing my back. Our lips parted ways as Akira scolded us. Evidentally, he didn't like to see me and Rage make out. But, Rage still gave me a quick kiss. Sa-Ja grabbed Akira's face and she kissed him. Sigh... what a night at Walmart.


End file.
